


Duet

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game), Portal 2: The (Unauthorized) Musical - geekenders
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: A pair of ficlets inspired by songs in Portal 2: The Musical(Originally posted to Tumblr 3/10/15)





	1. Unworthy Of Your Love

She was nothing. And he was  _everything_. 

She had always felt insignificant. Overlooked. Useless. She was never good at anything, never good for anything, never wanted by anyone. 

Until she walked in Aperture’s front door.

And then the world opened up around her, like a blooming flower made of glass and steel and  _possibilities_ , and he was there at the heart of it with his dazzling smile. He shone with such brilliance she had to look away. She had never seen anyone so full of life.

And he looked at her, and saw…

Nothing of importance, she was sure. Nothing in her could compare to all of this. So she’d devote herself to Aperture’s service — as a tool, then finally she’d be useful. She’d become oil in the machine. A small part of something bigger, but an important part, necessary and valued to make the whole thing run. She might lose herself in the process, but she’d finally belong. 

A sacrifice? Perhaps. But she didn’t matter. Aperture mattered. He mattered. If they wanted her sacrifice, she’d give it gladly. She’d offer up all of herself to serve what was greater than she. She would bleed, she would cry, she would die for this place if he asked. She would do anything to be worthy of her position at his side.

Anything. 


	2. If You Could See You

_If you could see you through my eyes…_

She was the last good thing. The last thing worth a damn in this godforsaken world of his. The only thing death hadn’t touched. 

The hard times had worn her down, sure — she was no spring chicken, no more than he — but she was still standing. Like a weathered statue that refused to crumble. As everything he’d worked for fell around his ears, she was the one thing he knew would never give out. Her steadfast, stubborn work ethic was this company’s life support. Dying had worn away his pride enough that he could admit it — Aperture rested on her shoulders now. She was the only one he could trust to keep it up after he was gone. 

It had to be her. And it had to be permanent.

She’d argued. Said she couldn’t, she didn’t want it, she was scared. He’d yelled, or tried to. The coughing fit doubled him over in pain, had him seeing spots until he felt her press his oxygen mask over his face for a few long breaths. He saw her blink back tears as she wiped bloody spittle from his mouth. The cough settled as a tightness in his chest, but that wasn’t what kept him awake long into the night. 

Why would she be scared to live forever? Hell of a lot better than dying, for sure. Anything was better than this. 

She didn’t get it, she couldn’t get it, she had never been the one wheezing for every painful breath, staring mortality in its ugly face — but whether she understood or not, he had to do what was best. For Aperture, and for her. His own life was beyond saving, but maybe,  _maybe_  he could still save the only things he ever loved. 

He couldn’t let them die too. 

_Then you’d understand._


End file.
